


girl talk

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This was supposed to be a drabble, What Was I Thinking?, lapslock, soonyoung and nayoung are sorta bffs, that was the intention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which soonyoung’s sure nayoung's great at giving advice (or; nayoung is 뭔들)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. soonyoung

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't write a lot of girls in fics (because yaoi fan)... but this idea doesn't want to leave me alone, especially after watching ioi subunit's weekly idol. it feels like such a melancholic piece, though. idk what i was aiming for. (also, i haven’t been feeling well mentally lately, so updates for the other fics will be sporadic for now. as sorry, have this fic.)
> 
> ps. sorry for the grammar and tenses.  
> [tumblr](https://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/shinybicho)

he catches her in the middle of individual training. she dances in the studio, the beat of the music echoing inside the walls. it’s muffled from the outside, but it’s practically blasting inside. he sneaks in, slips as quietly as he can (which wasn’t that difficult, with how loud the music was). he stays in the corner where he’s least likely to distract her. he knew how important concentration was during dance practices.

she’s been in the studio almost the same amount of time as him. they don’t always catch each other, with the number of trainees in the company, and the schedules they had. she just returned from ioi promotions and needed to train with the rest of the pledis girlz. jieqiong left earlier, as he met her in the hallway.

sometimes, it was relaxing to be with someone who you weren’t with 24/7.

the song stops and she drops onto her knees. her breathing was loud in place of the lost music. he stands and takes a towel from the row of chairs at the other corner of the room. he walks closer, sitting down beside her before handing the towel.

“soonyoung,” she says, lying down on the cool floor and taking the towel after a muffled thanks. “what are you still doing here?”

she acts like seungcheol sometimes. soonyoung smiles. he feels proud about that. her arms and legs were sprawled onto the floor, long and gangly. very unfit for a korean girl, but they live in the modern times now, and she can rest in any position she’s comfortable in.

“ji’s still producing.” his own body was exhausted. his limbs screamed at him with each movement, it was almost a miracle that he was still up and about. she sits up and slides so that her back touches the cool glass. her eyes are closed, but soonyoung knew she was listening. she was always listening.

“nayoung noona,” soonyoung says, and it was weird at first, having debuted before her but still being younger than her. they’ve settled it though, after things happened. she makes an acknowledgement sound, like a mother does to her child when he’s excitedly telling her a story.

“jihoon’s ignoring me!” soonyoung whines, the ending syllable lengthened. nayoung’s eyes widens as she finally pulls the towel off her face. soonyoung pouts, because he’s had it. it wasn’t like he had any one else to talk to about this. wonwoo would shrug him off. junhui would laugh at him. seungcheol’s jihoon’s best friend. jeonghan would be too lazy. jisoo wouldn’t really know what to tell him. mingyu’s an idiot. minghao would laugh at mingyu for being an idiot. seokmin would encourage him, but not give him anything fruitful. seungkwan might force himself into the conversation, but the maknae line is not allowed to know this yet.

so when he caught nayoung practicing, he waits until the last moment to break down.

he leans back onto the glass beside her, his face down and sad. she pats his head, stroking it lightly and ignoring that his hair was still damp with sweat. (it wasn’t like she was any better. she moves her ponytail to her shoulder to cool off better.)

“he might have a good reason,” she tries to say, but soonyoung’s face grows darker. “you know that jihoon never does anything without good reason.” she follows up. nice save.

“yeah, but,” soonyoung sighs, “he can’t ignore me forever.”

nayoung nods, letting the towel hang on her shoulders. it was way past the time they were allowed to be here, but adrenaline continued to pump through her, so her limbs didn’t feel like jelly yet. besides, it was comfortable in the dance studio.

“maybe it was something you actually did?” nayoung inquires, leaning back so her head touches the glass with a soft thump.

soonyoung’s shoulders droop as he sighs again. “maybe.”

nayoung blinks, eyes wide in surprise. she never thought soonyoung would agree, and that quickly too. they lived in a different dorm, of course, so she rarely knows what’s happening with them unless they pass each other in the company building.

“what did you do,” nayoung asks carefully, but her eyes doesn’t leave soonyoung’s form. his face changes into something guilty looking.

“you kissed him, didn’t you,” and it wasn’t even a question anymore. nayoung leans her head back onto the glass, the thump louder than earlier, but it doesn’t bother her. no wonder practice had been awkward. jihoon’s been spaced out more in the studio when they asked him for producing help. and when someone calls him out on it, he either snaps, or he blushes deeply.

“i also might have told him that i loved him maybe.” soonyoung mutters under his breath quickly, but nayoung catches it. her eyes widen again, and her jaw even drops this time. she was expecting something stupid, but not  _ rash _ .

“and then?” she forces her voice to stay calm.

soonyoung gulps, though, and she knew it wasn’t going to be good. “i kinda pushed him to the wall while we kissed?”

nayoung slapped her forehead with her palm. she knew it. she knew soonyoung shouldn’t be left to his own device. what the hell was seungcheol doing.

jihoon hates being pushed into a corner, both figuratively and literally. soonyoung did just that. nayoung stares at the ceiling, ignoring the glare of the lights. she imagines the scene, how things went, and it would have been romantic, if soonyoung wasn’t so clingy, and jihoon wasn’t so defensive.

“i tried talking to him again,” soonyoung explains, turning his body to face nayoung when she realizes she hasn’t said anything in awhile. well, as he should. “but he wouldn’t even stay in the same room with me.”

she noticed that too. during quick company meetings of all the leaders (which included jihoon and soonyoung, since they were leaders of their own units as well). as soon as the president was done, jihoon rushes out the room before soonyoung has a chance to call his name. seungcheol shrugged then, before following.

there really weren’t more opportunities to witness them after that, though nayoung can guess how it looked.

“and it’s not like locking us up in a closet would work,” soonyoung continues to ramble, and this sentence catches nayoung’s attention again. “it’s not like we’re in a manhwa. he’d probably kill me before i say anything.”

nayoung wants to say that no one would have the guts to force jihoon into a closet in the first place, but she nods anyway.

“give it a few more days.” she advises, because knowing jihoon, he’ll need time to process soonyoung’s feelings, and then his own. jihoon may be a genius producer, but the anxiety bleeds through him so thoroughly, he was going to overthink this. but if soonyoung constantly pursues him, jihoon’s thoughts won’t be fixed and it will just end up with the both of them getting hurt.

she wants to avoid that.

“it’s probably a shock, right,” she continues when soonyoung just looks like a kicked puppy even worse that mingyu could get. “you know jihoon. he needs time to process and understand things. it might take awhile, but you wouldn’t like jihoon if he wasn’t like that.”

soonyoung sighs again, heavily than before, because he knew. nayoung was right. it wouldn’t be jihoon if he didn’t think things through. it was one of the qualities that made soonyoung fall in the first place.

nayoung stands when her phone vibrates inside her training bag. she’s being called back to her dorms with the girls. she reaches a hand out for soonyoung, but he politely declines, standing quickly himself. he stumbles though, the blood rushing back his limbs. she cracks a small smile. the thing with jihoon might be weighing a ton on his shoulders.

but there won’t be any meaning if they won’t solve it themselves.

“you can go ahead,” she says. “i’ll check on jihoon.”

soonyoung was still staring at the ground, but he nods. there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. jihoon probably wouldn’t want to walk home with him.

nayoung secures her bag to her person, and they exit the dance studio, nearly bumping into a rushing jihoon.

“woah, jihoon!” nayoung accidentally yells. she was able to move away quickly, but soonyoung and jihoon crash to the floor.

they groaned, as jihoon pushes himself up with his hands as far as soonyoung’s own hands allowed him. nayoung stops herself from smiling at their position. soonyoung was far too protective of jihoon, and it showed. one of soonyoung’s hands was on jihoon’s head, and the other was wrapped around his waist. he anticipated the crash, and did his best to cushion jihoon’s fall.

nayoung’s phone rings again.

“alright, so i need to take this, you guys. since you’re both here anyway, why not go back to the dorms together, yeah?” nayoung suggests, and she ignores any sputtering protest from jihoon. (though she does notice the pinkest tinge on his cheeks.)

“it’s late, so get back to your dorms, alright? i’ll message seungcheol.” with a wide smile now, she walks away.

so what she told soonyoung earlier was true. he really shouldn’t be rushing jihoon for an answer, or to be able to explain himself because that’s going to make things harder for them both. they weren’t in a manhwa, and no one has the guts or energy to push jihoon inside a closet in the first place.

but who says they couldn’t be pushed at the same time?


	2. jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which it wasn’t exactly a closet, but close enough (or; nayoung is still 뭔들)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was such a self-indulgent fic. now i wanna see some chungha and soonyoung interaction. or a dance battle.
> 
> (i just have an epilogue left. i sincerely hope this made sense. lmao)
> 
> feel free to talk to me! [tumblr](http://haengbokhaeya.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/shinybicho)

she absolutely thought it was over then.

it’s been a week, approximately, and soonyoung didn’t have time to stay with her practices. though that was mostly her fault than his. they were asked to prepare for another ioi comeback, as a full 11-member group again, so that meant training with and sleeping at the ioi dorm.

she was in charge of the rap again, together with yoojung. she always was nervous when doing this. normally, it would be seungcheol she would go to, being the rap leader and all. but he was too busy being the leader and the Father Figure (caps necessary). she would hear from him occasionally, asking for some Motherly Advice (also caps necessary) ever since he’s noticed that jihoon had been more distant towards soonyoung, while soonyoung seemed like he was always lost in his thoughts.

she knocks on the door, and pauses. it was always a bad idea to enter after knocking right away, inside jihoon’s personal studio. so she waits patiently until the door opens.

jihoon’s sitting on his large rolling chair, blinking up to her since she was standing still. he rolls away, back to his station, but leaves the door open. the sign that it was okay to enter.

she closes the door softly, and takes a seat on the couch beside the station. it was cramped, of course, with all the equipment and instruments. she continues to wait patiently. though she was older by a year, she respected jihoon’s work ethics.

when she notices that he saved what he was working on, and opened another blank file with a notepad beside it, she pulled out the folded paper she had in her pockets.

“seungcheol said he’s busy, so i thought maybe you could look over these lyrics for me?” she asks, smoothening out the paper as much as she could.

jihoon blinks at the paper, and rolls to her. he’s been silent since she’s knocked, but somehow, nayoung knew he wanted to ask something. it was written all over his face. it was a thick atmosphere inside. the studio was small, after all.

“it looks good.” he says, still reading the paper, but in a less inspecting way. “but maybe change the point of view of this part specifically.” he points out the lyrics once he lays the paper back onto the table between them.

“i think, since the song has that type of concept, you should focus more on the feelings that they can’t portray because they’re trying to be considerate.” jihoon continues. nayoung blinks at the suggestion. she couldn’t help but think that it’s ironic how jihoon can say this without thinking about soonyoung.

“the guy is too considerate, right? then it should show how frustrated the protagonist is.” his eyes soften, nayoung notices. “because it’s not like the protagonist can suddenly say how they feel, so they’re stuck in a limbo.”

jihoon wasn’t looking at the paper anymore, instead his eyes glazed over the table. she keeps silent, leaning forward so that her chin was propped up by her arm. she tilts her head.

“it should be easier since they just have to admit it, but for some reason, it’s hard. it’s embarrassing, and it goes against all their pride. but just thinking that they won’t be able to talk to the guy again…” jihoon trails off.

“i don’t think that’s something i can fit into a short rap verse.” nayoung says absentmindedly. she needs jihoon to understand that she knew he wasn’t talking about the song anymore. inside though, she wants to smile because it was so utterly jihoon to be conflicted about something soonyoung probably wasn’t even going to notice, much less mind.

nayoung stared at jihoon. his face looked panicked, and embarrassed at the same time. his ears became pink because of it. he wasn’t the type to just spill his feelings out loud, even if it was someone not part of their group.

“but if it were me,” nayoung begins, carefully folding the paper back after writing down the notes jihoon gave. “they should trust him. there’s a reason they fell in love with him, after all. they know the type of person the guy is, so wouldn’t it be better to say what they think anyway?”

jihoon turns his head quickly that nayoung was slightly scared of a whiplash. but his eyes were wide in realization, and his cheeks even darker than ever. nayoung chuckles, a hand covering her mouth. but she doesn’t look away from jihoon. she gives him a reassuring smile.

“being able to listen to their true feelings, regardless of what it is… i think the guy would feel so happy that they were able to trust him this way, so…” she stands and makes her way to the door. there were loud footsteps coming from down the hall, and nayoung’s pretty sure who it is. (it’s kind of past midnight, after all, but she just came from the ioi dorm so  _ excuse _ her.)

“i don’t think it’s something they should be scared of.” as soon as she opens the door, soonyoung slides by. he stops himself by holding the door frame. nayoung smiles at him, amused at his state. he’s roughly dried himself with the towel around his neck. his clothes were still his dance practice clothing, but he has his bag with him. his hair was sticking up all over the place at the humidity within the room and the haphazard way of wiping his sweat. (though honestly, she doesn’t know why he was rushing here in the first place.)

“jihoonie!” soonyoung yells, causing jihoon to jump from his seat. “let’s go to the convenience store!”

nayoung and jihoon blinks at him. soonyoung’s face was still flushed, and he was still sweating. but nayoung notes that his flush rushed lower down his neck, and higher to the tips of his ears. he’s looking at jihoon with strong determination, despite looking embarrassed.

jihoon can’t take it.

he breaks down, laughs at soonyoung but it removes the awkwardness between the two of them. nayoung smiles a motherly smile because soonyoung’s inching closer to jihoon slowly, arms tentatively before him. jihoon’s clutching his stomach, and there were tears at the corner of his eyes.

when jihoon finally calms down, there’s a soft smile on his face, filled with utter fondness. soonyoung’s staring at him with wide and confused eyes, but jihoon keeps the fond smile on his lips and holds soonyoung’s hands. he stands and tugs soonyoung behind him. soonyoung stumbles, but eventually regains his balance. he’s still confused, and the heat of jihoon’s hands through his made him feel even more embarrassed, but there was no question of the happiness that burst inside him.

“i’ll go lock up, you two. have fun on your date!” nayoung says, and she meant for it to be teasing, but soonyoung suddenly asks jihoon questions if it was true, if they were going on a date, if it meant anything, but jihoon keeps silent even after he waves at nayoung without looking back (or releasing soonyoung’s hand).

nayoung smiles as she closes the door. vaguely, she wonders if seungcheol knew what was going on in the first place.


End file.
